The Second Triwizard Tournament
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: The second Triwizard tournament is held. But what happens when Dumbledore tricks Harry to make him think that it's the same Tournament as before? What happens when Draco and Harry get there? What happens to Beuxbaton?


The Second Triwizard Wizard Tournament  
  
I only own Andrea Luconsome and the new leader of Durmstrang. I don't know if they change the Triwizard tournament.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, students, to another school year, and there will be no quidditch match this year." "What?!" Harry mouthed. "Instead we will have another Triwizard Tournament." He said. Harry sighed. They started to talk excitedly about it after this announcement. The food didn't come though, which is strange.  
  
Madam Maxime and a new man came into the dining hall. "Ah, hello, hello." Dumbledore said when he reached them at the doors. "Come now, Dumbledore. I don't want to wait. 3 years ago was so scary, and I want to make sure everything is normal. Now, why don't we just put our names in now?" Madam Maxime said. "Of course, madam. Now, who are you? New master of Durmstrang, no doubt." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes. My name is Valkshitzkavish. I really agree with Madam Maxime, it seems that it would be much more exciting to put our names in now." He said. "Very well. I will make the announcement. Come with me." He said and led them to their seats. "Sutdents, calm down please. Very good. I would like to introduce once again, Madam Maxime. And the new Durmstrang headmaster, Professor Valkshitzkavish." Hogwarts applauded.  
  
"In other news, they have decided we can put our names in the Goblet now. Remember, there's an age line. Only seventh and sixth years can come." (A/N: I felt like letting the sixth years go.) "We will announce the names tomorrow at dinner." Dumbledore explained. Harry stood up. "Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. "Oh, Hermione. Voldemort's bot going to be here this time." Harry said and put his name in the   
goblet.   
  
*  
  
The next night during dinner, Dumbledore stood up. "Before we eat, The Goblet has made it's decision." The sparks went red and a charred name came out. "Draco Malfoy." He said. "Go on, Mr. Malfoy. Through the door." Draco stood up while a whole bunch of Slytherins applauded. Another name came out of the goblet. "Chickofov Seria." Dumbledore read. A durmstrang girl stood up and went through the door.   
  
"Er...Harry Potter." He said. Madam Maxime stood up. "How can that be?! There certainly can't be four students AGAIN!!! And if there isn't, why is it that none of my students are going?!" "Please, Madam. Calm down. It seems that this visit was pointless for you. You can leave now if you want." Dumbledore said calmly.   
  
Madam Maxime and her students left with a very rude (Hmph!) Harry went through the door, waving to Ron and Hermione. "So, Potter got picked." Draco said. "Yes. Again. Malfoy, stay out of my way. Or you're in for it." Harry replied and sat on a couch. "Excuse me, but is that Harry Potter?" Chickofov asked Draco. "Yeah. And he's--" Chickofov ignored Draco and sat beside Harry, trying to make conversation with him.   
  
Draco sighed and Dumbledore and Valkshitzkavish came in. "Hello and welcome, you three. Remember, the tasks are to be kept a secret, so keep your mouth shut, Harry." Dumbledore chuckled and winked at Harry. "Ok, you have 5 weeks to prepare for your task. Try and figure out and remember, Harry. Keep your mouth shut." They all left and went to bed.   
  
The next day Draco came up to Harry and and punched him in the shoulder. "Listen Saint Potter, you better tell me what the first task is." Harry rubbed his shoulder. "No way, not to you, not even to that Durmstrang girl." Harry said. Draco growled. "I warned you, Potter. Believe me, when I have a chat with Professor Snape, your in for it. You and your whole house." Draco started to walk away.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" Goyle asked. "Just wait. 1...2...3." He whispered. "Wait!" Harry yelled. Draco turned around. "Ok, don't tell this to Chicko something, ok? The first task we fight a dragon and try to get the gold egg." Harry said. Draco smirked and patted Harry on the back. "I'll call off Snape then." He then walked away.   
  
"That stupid Malfoy always decided to tell on Snape." Ron said. 


End file.
